Together Again
by amebane
Summary: This is AU of Rhaegar, Lyanna and Jon Snow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**This is an AU story about Rhaegar, Lyanna and Jon Snow, which begins before the snows in the North. Lyanna is 33 and Rhaegar is 41 when they see each other again.**

**The name Vol comes from Volantis (Vol-antis)**

**Many people in Lys have white hair and lilac eyes (from light to dark).**

xxx

Braavos

The handsome man has become very prosperous along with those who work for him. When he and others arrived, they settled on one of the islands on Braavos. The man then set-up a Noble Household on the least populated side of the island, and the inhabitants, their children and grandchildren now work for him, including those who came with him, who're now married and have children.

The man knew when dragon eggs were hatched and who's responsible. He knows who she is and what happened to her mad brother. The man thinks the young girl is foolish and knows Westros will not abide the dragons again. His spies in Essos are keeping an eye on her and the dragons. He also has spies in Westros, except the North.

xxx

When the man awoke in the middle of the night he knew he could not get back to sleep. He got dressed, retrieved his sword and quietly left his home. While he was walking on the beach he saw an old woman sitting by a fire.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man asked with his hand on his sword hilt.

"I was waiting for you my Lord," she answered.

The man raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Will you look into the fire?" she asked.

The man knew then the old woman's a crone. "What will I see if I looked into the fire?" he asked.

"The past and present," the crone answered looking up at the handsome man.

After the man studied the women he realized she wasn't a threat to him. He sat down next to her and looked into the fire.

xxx

King's Landing – The Red Keep

The man saw who was responsible for the death of his wife and children. He also saw Lord Eddard Stark arguing with Robert Baratheon who was sitting on the Iron Throne wearing a crown.

xxx

The North

"Hello Ned," Lyanna said smiling at her brother as he rode through the gates of her castle in the Wolfswood. "Welcome to Castle Wolf."

"Hello sister," he replied giving her a hug after he dismounted his horse.

"There's food and drink in the hall," Lyanna told the Winterfell guards.

Brother and sister walked into her home and his horse was taken to the stable.

xxx

"Why did you chose this castle?" he asked her during lunch.

"Granted it's not Winterfell, which seats 500 in it's great hall, whereas my hall only seats 65, but it's adequate for me. My castle only has 30 rooms, but don't forget about the guard towers, barracks, stables and the other keep that's connected to mine where my servants live which is much larger than my castle. It also has a weirwood tree and there's plenty of food in the Wolfswood and fish from the river and sea. There's also a village nearby where I get other supplies," she answered.

"The Lady of Castle Wolf," he said smiling.

"It's better than being the Lady of Storm's End," she replied. "I run everything Ned and I do it for me and not for someone else."

xxx

"Your message said it was urgent Ned," she said after lunch.

"King Robert is coming for a visit," he told her.

"Does he want to see me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him you're no longer at Winterfell and went to live in the woods," he answered. "He also asked if you're still mad from grief."

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him you're under the care of the Flint's," he answered.

Lyanna laughed. "I am, but not in the way he thinks," she said.

Ned smiled.

"We both committed treason against our King," she said. "I thank the gods everyday I have a brother like you. I also thank you for your help in raising my son."

"That was for his own protection," he replied. "We both know Robert would have killed Jon if he knew who his father was."

"Instead everyone thinks he's your bastard son, Jon Snow," she said.

"He looks like you Lyanna," he replied. "Jon has Stark hair, eyes and face."

"But he has his father's tall, lean muscular build, his eye shape, nose, mouth and smooth skin. Jon also has his father's demeanor and he's very much his father's son. As I watched him grow up I saw his father, but your wife only saw a Stark because of his hair, eyes and face," she told him. "Sansa treats Jon with indifference and she's very much her mother's child."

"I'm sorry about that Lyanna," he said. "We both know Catelyn hates Jon and we can never tell her or anyone else who he really is because it will endanger all of us."

"I know Ned," she replied. "It's a good thing I was at Winterfell while he was growing up."

"You were the one who raised him and taught him how to ride," he told her laughing.

"He's a better rider than I am," she said smiling.

"Jon is also a great swordsman and he learns quickly," Ned told her.

"I wish Jon had known his father. I still miss him and there's a hole in my heart Ned," she said sadly.

xxx

"I killed a deserter from the Night's Watch, and before he died he told me he'd had seen the White Walkers and the Others beyond the Wall," Ned told her.

Lyanna nodded her head.

"You don't seem surprised," he said.

"I had a dream last year that Jon was at the Wall, but I couldn't see who he was fighting," she replied. "In my dream he looked like ice and fire. Winter is coming Ned."

"I feel it too," he said. "Do you have enough provisions to last through the winter that's coming?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"On our way back to Winterfell we found a litter of dire wolves. One for each of my children. Jon found the 6th dire wolf away from the others and he was the runt of the litter. Jon named him Ghost, and Ghost is all white and has red eyes, the same as the weirwood trees.," he told her.

"Ghost also has the colors of House Stark and House Targaryen," she said.

xxx

Winterfell

"I kill him every night in my dreams," King Robert said to Ned in his Solar.

"He's dead Robert," Ned replied sitting at his desk,

"But he won," Robert told him.

xxx

"You're to young to join the Night's Watch, Jon," Benjen said.

"I'm a bastard Uncle Benjen," he replied outside the hall. "I have no lands or title to inherit and no marriage prospects."

"You'll have to get permission from your father," Benjen told him.

xxx

"Night gathers, and my watch begins...," Jon Snow said kneeling before the weirwood tree.

xxx

Jon Snow fought one of the Others at Castle Black and destroyed it with fire.

xxx

"I had the hilt remade," Lord Commander Jeor Mormont told Jon and handed him a sword.

Jon looked at the hilt of Ghost and then unsheathed the sword.

"This is Valyrian steel," Jon said surprised looking at the sword.

"And it takes a man to wield it," Lord Mormont told him. "That swords has been in my family for over 500 years..."

xxx

Maester Aemon talking to Jon on more than one occasion.

xxx

_Corn, King, Snow_, the raven said.

xxx

Jon met Ygritte, fell in love and broke his vows to the Night's Watch.

xxx

Jon Snow became the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

xxx

"That is the end Lord Vol," the crone told him. "If you want to know more you'll have to contact the Lady."

"How?" he asked looking the crone in the eye.

"Your know how my Lord," she answered.

The crone got up and walked away.

xxx

When the man returned to his stately home he thought about all he'd seen and heard. The emotions he'd held inside all these years finally came to the fore, and he broke down and wept. He too realized he has a hole in his heart.

_She's more beautiful now than she was when I first laid eyes on her – a woman fully grown who's come into her own. I didn't know she bore me a son or what happened to her or my child until now._

_When I saw Jon I saw he looks like both of us and he does have my build. I thought Aegon was the Prince that was Promised, but the song of ice and fire was always about Jon. It was his bastard status that sent him to the Wall to fight the Others and the White Walkers. Jon Snow has my blood, which is fire, and his mother's blood, which is ice. I got the prophecy wrong. Jon didn't know Maester Aemon is one of his relatives and I was glad to see him give my son good advice. What surprised me was hearing the crow say: Corn, King, Snow. The crow called my son a King and I wonder why. Another thing that surprised me was seeing one of the Others, who had cold blue eyes and could only be killed by fire and not by a sword, spear, lance or bow. Jon now has a Valyrian steel sword, his birthright. The young wildling girl he fell in love with has red hair. Red and black._

_I didn't win Robert because I thought I lost Lyanna and I didn't know she had my son who's known grown, and I lost more than you'll ever know. I know you met Lyanna, your betrothed, for the first time at the Tournament at Harrenhal and I saw how you looked at her in the feast hall. You were in love with Lyanna's beauty, but not Lyanna herself because you never knew her. I know it was her brother Brandon who kept you away from his sister because he saw you for what you were, and so did Lyanna. We all saw your drunken games and how you treated some of the servant girls – and you never saw the look of disgust on Brandon's and Lyanna's faces. Because of your drunken games Robert you never saw the connection Lyanna and I made in the feast hall. When she cried during my song I knew then she was mine and on some level she knew I was hers. I had awoken the fire, passion and love inside her, that's why I crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty. We are one Robert and always have been, that's why she became my wife and bore my child. Deep down you always knew she was mine and not yours. I was surprised to see how fat you became, you're still a drunk and I know you have many bastards. _

_You're a very noble and honorable man Lord Eddard Stark and I too thank you for protecting my wife and my son. I can't imagine the burden you had to carry all these years,_ the man thought.

xxx

"Who was the old woman?" Captain Ulrick asked his Lord the next morning.

Lord Vol told him and what he saw in the fire, but not about the White Walkers and Others.

"She alive and she had a son?" Captain Ulrick asked.

"We're going home my friend," Lord Vol told him.

xxx

"My Lord," the man said with a bow.

"I want a ruby inserted here and here," Lord Vol told the smith.

"Yes my Lord," he replied.

xxx

The North – White Harbor

The men shopped at the finest shops and purchased cloth, furs, warm clothing, fur lined boots and gloves. They also stopped by a tailor's and told him how they wanted certain cloaks lined.

xxx

Braavos

Lord Vol met with his bankers at the Iron Bank and settled his affairs when his men returned to Braavos.

xxx

The North - Castle Wolf

Lady Lyanna Stark is still grieving after learning that Ned was beheaded, her nieces are being held hostage at the Red Keep, and her younger brother Benjen is missing beyond the Wall.

Lyanna realized that her father, Brandon and Ned all died at the Red Keep. She was happy to learn that the North has broken away from the Seven Kingdoms and now has it's own King; and King Robb has declared war on the Lannisters.

xxx

"This message just came for you my Lady," Joro said.

Lady Lyanna thanked her Steward.

Joro bowed and left her office off the Solar.

Lyanna froze when she saw the handwriting on the parchment and her face went pale. She nervously opened the parchment and before to read.

_Lyanna_

_I know you thought I was dead, but I survived and I'll tell you how when I see you again. This is what I want you to tell your household staff and the Captain of your guards..._

Lyanna then went to her chambers and wept for hours and didn't have supper that evening.

Her maid asked if her Lady was ill.

Lady Lyanna told her she was fine and just needed to rest.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast Lady Lyanna met with Steward Bran Joro and Captain Jonos Flint.

"When my deceased brother Lord Stark sent me a raven from King's Landing a few years back, he wrote and told that he'd met a rich Lord from Braavos at the Red Keep and his name is Lord Vol. He also wrote that Lord Vol and his family have traded with Westros and Esso for over 150 years. Lord Stark told Lord Vol that he thought we'd make a good match and Lord Vol told my brother that he'll think about it. My brother also wrote that Lord Vol's wife and two children died years ago from the pale mare and he has no heirs. Lord Stark told me that Lord Vol's family is descended from one of the Noble Houses in Lys and they moved to Braavos a few hundreds years ago. The message I received yesterday was from Lord Vol and he wrote and asked if we could meet," she told them.

"What are you going to do my Lady?" Steward Bran asked.

"I'm going to write Lord Vol and tell him yes," she answered.

"Lord Vol will probably freeze to death in the North," Captain Flint said laughing.

Steward Joro also laughed and Lyanna smiled.

xxx

The household staff gossiped about whether Lord Stark told Lord Vol about his sister.

"She's recovered and I think she should get married," one of the maids said.

"But she's soiled," another maid said.

"Due to know fault of her own," a third maid said.

"If they do decide to get married I wonder what Lord Vol will think when he realizes she doesn't have her maidenhead," the second maid said.

The other two maids thought about what she said.

xxx

Braavos

"We sail for Westros in two months," Lord Vol told them. "I'm sending Captain Ulrick, my male servant and some of my guards ahead so everything will be there when we arrive."

"Yes my Lord," they replied.

Lord Vol told his household staff that Lord Sallador (his Steward) will be in charge and he'll keep in contact with him.

xxx

The North – Castle Wolf

"Lord Vol's Captain and some of his guards have arrived my Lady. They're being housed in their own barracks and Captain Ulrick has his own room. Lord Vol's male servant, Jordan, is housed in the servant's wing. Lord Vol's sigil is red with two long crossed swords in the center," Joro told her. "They all speak the Common Tongue."

"Thank you Joro," she replied.

xxx

"It's cold here Ser," a guard said.

"They're furs on our beds and fires in the hearths which will keep us warm," Captain Ulrick replied.

Captain Ulrick has his own dressing room, bath and a hearth in his chambers.

While they were traveling to Castle Wolf, Captain Ulrick, who has never been to the North, noticed the North is vast, but very beautiful.

Before his Lord arrived Captain Ulrick studied his surroundings and he and his men met the guards of Castle Wolf and socialized with them. They ate in their barracks hall, which also has a lounge area.

During the day they trained together, and Captain Ulrick noticed the Northmen are very good swordsmen. But he that because many knights have fallen under the Northmen's swords, including several Kings guards.

xxx

White Harbor

"Lord Vol," Lord Manderly said to the Braavosi with a bright smile when he walked into his office.

"Lord Manderly," he replied with a nod and sat in the chair in front of Lord Manderly's desk.

"Due to the lateness of the hour, your escort from Castle Wolf will escort you and your party to the castle at sunrise and you're be staying at my castle this evening," Lord Manderly told him. "Before we leave for New Castle I'll send a raven to Lady Lyanna and tell her you're here and when to expect you."

"Thank you my Lord," Lord Vol said.

xxx

When Lord Vol and his company arrived at New Castle, Lord Manderly introduced him to his wife, Lady Leona, his daughters Ladies Wynafryd and Wylla and Captain Jonos Flint, the Captain of the Guard at Castle Wolf. Lady Leona smiled and Ladies Wynafryd and Wylla blushed when Lord Vol kissed each of their hand. Then Lady Leona had the servants escort Lord Vol and his Company to their rooms.

Lady Leona noticed Lord Vol's guards either have blond hair and blue eyes or white hair and violet eyes. What she didn't know is that those guards were all bastard born and they came from Dorne, Lys and Esso, along with their mothers and any other children they had, who're all now in service to Lord Vol.

_Lord Vol was born to rule_, Lord Manderly thought looking at the tall elegant man when he walked into his Hall.

During dinner Lord Manderly learned that Lord Vol is a liege Lord, which didn't surprise him. He also found out that Lord Vol built a large home on a beach outside Braavos and that's where he now lives.

"Is your home a castle Lord Vol?" Lady Wynafryd asked.

"No it isn't my Lady, it's made of white stone," he answered and told them how homes are built in Braavos. "I also had homes built for my Lords and our servants which surrounds my estate.

"Did you live in one of the stately apartments in Braavos my Lord?" Lady Leona asked.

"I use to before I got married my Lady," he answered.

"What does your home look like my Lord?" Lady Wylla asked.

"My home sits on a hill overlooking the beach. It has two levels and the majority of the guests rooms are on the second level. I live and work on the first level, but they're a few guest rooms on that level and the feast hall is also on the first level. Everything on the first level is open to the beach and have terraces," he answered.

"It sounds beautiful," Lady Leona said.

"It is my Lady," Lord Vol replied smiling at the Lady of New Castle.

xxx

"Can we do business Lord Vol?" Lord Manderly asked before he left New Castle the next morning.

"Braavos needs wood my Lord," Lord Vol whispered in his ear and told him when he'll discuss business with him.

Lord Manderly smiled thinking about the connections he'll have across the sea. Then he bowed to Lord Vol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**NOTE: Rhaegar's long top coat is similar to King Joffrey's top coat, but shorter. His amour is also the same length.**

**NOTE 2: Lady Lyanna's sigil is gray with a white dire wolf head in the center.**

While they were traveling Northwest they stayed in Crofter's villages.

_Castle Wolf is well hidden in the forest_, Lord Vol thought as they were traveling along the only path to and from the castle, which is wide.

As they approached the castle Lord Vol and his men saw two guard towers. The first one was half way to the castle and there was a guard standing outside armed with a sword, dagger, bow and quiver. There was also a stable behind the guard tower. The second guard tower was near the castle and there was also a guard standing outside and armed the same way, and a stable nearby.

When they rode up to the gate there were archers on the wall.

"Open the gate," a guard said.

Lord Vol noticed the castle is made of gray stone, it's two stories high and has large windows.

"They've arrived my Lady," Joro said.

Lady Lyanna nodded her head.

xxx

"Welcome to Castle Wolf my Lord. My name is Bran Joro and I'm Lady Lyanna's Steward. My Lady is waiting for you. This way," Joro told him after he bowed to Lord Vol.

Lyanna's breath caught when Joro escorted Lord Vol into the room. She felt Lord Vol's gaze piercing though her, which reached the depth of her soul. She saw Lord Vol's cloak and hood is fur lined and black, and his elegant warm top coat is gold with red stitching throughout. His gloves and knee high boots are also fur lined and black.

_He's still very handsome_, she thought.

Lord Vol smiled when he saw his Lady sitting on her throne chair and wearing a jeweled beautiful blue dress and a sapphire circlet. _She is the Lady of the Castle Wolf_, he thought. He never took his eyes off her while walking up to her chair.

"Lord Vol, this is Lady Lyanna Stark," Joro told him.

"My Lady," Lord Vol said and kissed her hand when she held it out. "You're even more beautiful than your brother described."

"Thank you my Lord," she replied with a smile.

When Lord Vol touched Lyanna's hand, the fire inside her came to life, which Lord Vol didn't miss.

"There will be a welcome feast held in your honor tomorrow evening my Lord," she told them.

"Thank you my Lady," he replied.

"Would you like to dine with me this evening so we can get to know each another my Lord?" she asked.

"Of course my Lady," he answered with a smile.

"I'll show you to your chambers my Lord," Joro said.

xxx

Lord Vol saw his chambers are larger than his chambers were in the Red Keep. There were two tables, one of each side of the large bed, two chairs, one at his desk in from of the large window which lets in plenty of light. The bed was covered with furs and a fire was burning in the large hearth.

"This is your dressing room my Lord," Joro told him when he opened a door connecting the two rooms.

_It's the same size as my bedroom_, he thought. He saw his clothes hung up and the trunks stacked in one corner. There was also a table and a chair in his dressing room, along with a dresser for his small clothes.

"This is where your servant Jordan will enter and leave my Lord," Joro said and opened a door in the dressing room to the hallway. "This is your bath and I'll have Jordan run you a hot bath."

Lord Vol nodded to Joro.

After Joro left, Lord Vol took the pouches from his belt and cloak and hid them in a secret compartment in one of the trunks. He then returned to his room and put his sword next to his bed.

xxx

Joro escorted Lord Vol to Lady Lyanna's Solar.

"My Lady," he said with a nod and a twinkle in his eyes with his back to a servant and Joro.

"My Lord," she replied also with a nod.

The female servant handed Lord Vol a glass of wine.

Lyanna nodded to Joro and the servant girl who left the Solar.

"Sit next to me," she said.

Rhaegar sat next his Lady.

"I see your rooms are at the other end of the castle, away from mine," he said and took a sip of his red wine.

"These rooms are for the Lord and Lady of the castle and their family," she replied smiling.

"How many rooms are there?" he asked.

"We're in the family room," she answered. "The Lord and Lady have their own chambers thought that door and they're next to each other and they're the same size as your chambers. They're two nurseries, but away from the Lord and Lady's chambers and each nursery can house two children each. There's also a kitchen and small hall where the family take their meals. That's where we're going to have dinner tonight. My office is through the other door and it has a private staircase. Your office is next to mine."

Rhaegar looked around the room and saw it was tastefully appointed and has a large hearth in the center of the room and he felt warm.

"This castle, the other castle and the barracks will have warm water running through the walls during the winter because a river runs under these lands. Prince Dorren built this castle long ago and it took 5 years to repair the entire estate," she told him.

xxx

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Rhaegar told her about the crone he met on the beach near his home on Braavos and what he saw in the fire, but not all of it. He also told her he didn't know he had a son and that she was still alive.

"You saw Jon?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and he does look like both of us," he answered smiling. He also told her about the conversation he saw and heard when Ned came to visit her for the last time.

Lyanna was also surprised to hear that.

"Magic has come back into the world Lyanna. That's how I was able to see and hear some things and how I found out where you were," he told her. "We're going to tell Jon who he really is."

"We have to keep his last name a secret," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"So does everyone else," Rhaegar replied and told her what happened.

"You woke up while you were burning?" she asked wide-eyed.

"When I looked around there was no one there. My sword, cloak and amour were also in the fire. I retrieved my sword, stole a horse and cloak and rode South. I eventually caught up with Arthur and a few other men from Dorne and they made sure I got out of Westros and they went with me. One of the men is from a wealthy merchant family from Dorne, who's my Steward and I made him a Lord. With Lord Sallador's help and connections we became very rich. I have a home on one of the islands on Braavos and larger home on the beach not far from Braavos," he answered.

Lyanna sat stunned.

"Blood of the dragon," he said and took her hand. "The fire healed my wounds, but I still have the nasty scars."

"What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"It burned in the fire and it took years for it to grow back. When it did my hair grew back this way," he answered.

Lyanna saw his white hair barely touch his shoulders, but it's also layered.

"Captain Ulrick is Ser Arthur Dayne," she said looking at her husband with her dark gray eyes.

Rhaegar smiled at her. "Ulrick Dayne was the first Sword of the Morning," he replied. "I also made Captain Ulrick a Lord."

"He's still devoted to you," she said.

"He swore to protect me long ago, but he longer wears a white cloak and I released him from his vows," he replied. "He taught my guards and my Lord's guards how to wield their swords. You're see him again tomorrow."

xxx

"Tell me what happened after I left with Arthur," he said.

"Ned and Lord Howland Reed were the only two who survived the fight with the Kings guard outside the Tower of Joy. When they found me I had just given birth to Jon. Ned told me you, your father, Princess Elia and your two other children were dead and he told me how they died. Needless to say, I was very distraught when I found out who killed you, how you died and what was done to your first family. When I told Ned we were married, the three of us knew at that moment that your second son, King Jon Targaryen, the First of His Name...was the true King of Westros. We also knew what Robert would do if he found out about Jon, and Ned promised me he'll raise Jon as his bastard son to protect him. His wife, Lady Catelyn, the Lady of Winterfell, didn't like the idea of her husband bringing his bastard son home, but we couldn't tell her the truth. He grew up as Lord Jon Snow and had all the privileges as any Lord, except his true name, and he felt out place because of his status. He always wanted to know who his mother was, which broke my heart because I couldn't tell him. Jon wrote and told me he found his place as a black brother of the Night's Watch, where everyone is equal and status means nothing. He recently wrote and told me he's now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," she told him.

_My son is learning to rule and he is protecting the Realm by being at the Wall_, Rhaegar thought. "How did Lady Catelyn treat my son?" he asked.

"She was cruel to him," she answered. "During any great feast that was held at Winterfell, Jon always sat in the back of the Great Hall."

"The bastard boy," he said with a hard look in his eyes, disliking Lady Catelyn Stark.

xxx

"Do you know what's happening in Westros?" she asked.

"I know what happened to Lord Stark," he answered. "I'm sorry Lyanna, your brother was a good man."

"Benjen is missing beyond the Wall and Westros has fallen apart," she told him.

"I heard about the War of the Kings," he said.

"The North, Riverlands and the Iron Islands have broken away from the Seven Kingdoms. Robb, Ned's heir, is now King of the North and the Riverlands and he's fighting a war in the South against the Lannisters. My nieces, Sansa and Arya, are being held hostage in the Red Keep. Brandon and Rickon are at Winterfell. They're Ned's two younger sons and Brandon is the Prince of Winterfell until King Robb returns," she told him.

Rhaegar asked her how and why the war started.

"Joffrey was crowned King after Robert died. After Joffrey had Ned beheaded for Treason our bannermen, the Tully's and their bannermen crowned Robb Stark, King of the North and the Riverlands. Shortly thereafter Stannis Baratheon claimed the Iron Throne and his brother Renly crowned himself King of the Seven Kingdom's. The Reach sided with the Lannisters after Renly was killed. Ned wrote and told me that Robert's children are not his, but someone else's," she answered.

"They're bastards and Stannis Baratheon would be next in line to the Iron Throne," he said thinking about the vipers nest that's still at the Red Keep.

"I have a feeling everything will be different when this is all over," she said.

xxx

When Rhaegar walked into the small Hall he saw a table that sat six and a sideboard with cups, plates, knives, spoons and forks. There's also a hearth in the room.

Then the servants brought in the first course.

During dinner Lord Vol answered Lady Lyanna's questions about his homes in Braavos and his family. He answered her questions and asked her about her family.

After dinner Lord Vol was escorted back to his chambers.

xxx

When the servants returned to the main kitchen one servant told the others about the conversation their Lady had with Lord Vol. They were also told how handsome Lord Vol is and their Lady and Lord Vol got along well.

Another servant told them that their Lady invited Lord Vol to go riding with her to the village in the morning and he accepted.

xxx

Captain Ulrick received word his Lord is riding to the village with Lady Lyanna in the morning.

xxx

"My Lady," Captain Ulrick said with a bow when he met Lady Lyanna the next morning.

"Captain," she replied with a bright smile and then got on her horse.

When they rode into the village, Lord Vol notice the many stares and a few people studying him intently to see if this foreigner is worthy enough to marry a Stark.

xxx

Rhaegar smiled when he saw his Lady descending the staircase wearing a beautiful white dress, which showed her curves and had furs surrounding the cuffs. She also wore her sapphire circlet and a matching necklace.

Lyanna saw her husband's top coat is red with gold stitching throughout with a high collar. His pants and boots are black.

He kissed her hand and together they walked into the feast hall.

Lady Lyanna introduced Lord Vol to the prominent citizens of the village, the shopkeepers and their wives.

The guests were surprised to learn that Lord Vol's Captain is also a Lord and Lord Vol is a liege Lord.

The feast hall has a large hearth, a high table that seats five, four tables, two on each side pushed together, rich tapestries adorned the walls and Lady Lyanna's sigil hangs behind her chair. All the tables were stained with a high gloss.

_Elegant and intimate_, Rhaegar thought.

Before dinner Lady Lyanna and Lord Vol mingled with the guests.

Lady Lyanna sat at the center of the high table and Rhaegar sat on her right. To his right sat Steward Joro. Captain Ulrick sat on her left and to his left sat Captain Flint.

A grand meal was served and after dinner there was dancing. Lord Vol danced with all the ladies in the room, including Captain Flint's and Joro's wives, as did Captain Ulrick.

"It seems Lord Eddard Stark was right," Bran Joro whispered to his wife Jeyne.

"They belong together," she said watching her Lady and Lord Vol dance.

"When do you think they'll marry?" he asked.

"Soon," she answered.

xxx

The next morning Lyanna gave Rhaegar a tour of the castle grounds.

Rhaegar saw two guard towers near the other castle and archers on the wall.

Then they rode to the gods wood.

"This is where we're going to get married," she told him standing in front of the weirwood tree.

"When is your next moon blood?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't have your maidenhead," he answered.

"Robert told Ned that you kidnaped and raped me and kept on raping me and that's what everyone believes," she told him.

"Is that what they think I did?" he asked with a raised eyebrow with his arms folded across is chest.

"Only my father, Ned, Lord Reed, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower knew, and four of them are dead," she answered.

"Do you regret what we did Lyanna?" he asked.

"No, Rhaegar," she answered.

"Neither do I," he said. "But it cost us and many others so much."

Rhaegar stepped in front of his wife, took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned.

"Will you marry me again my wife in front of everyone instead of a few?" he asked after they broke their embrace, slowly running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes I will my husband," she answered smiling. "My moon blood will return in 25 days."

xxx

"I sent ravens to the Flints of the Mountains, the Wulls, Norreys, Burleys, Harclays, Liddles and Knotts and told them that Lady Lyanna is getting married to Lord Vol from Braavos and when, and they're invited to her wedding," Joro told his wife at dinner.

"I knew by the way he looks at her that he wants her," she told him.

"It appears our Lady is also taken with him," he said.

"She deserves happiness," she replied.

xxx

The servants at Castle Wolf were busy preparing the menu for the wedding feast and making sure the rooms were ready for their guests when they arrive.

Lady Lyanna spent time getting to know her betrothed.

xxx

"Bran," Jonos said when he walked into his office and sat in the chair across from his desk.

"Your sister Para is coming to the wedding," Joro told him seeing the surprise look on his face.

"After her betrothed died during the Rebellion she hasn't left our village," Jonos said. "I wonder why she's leaving now?"

"We'll find out when she arrives," he said to his friend.

xxx

Captain Jonos Flint greeted his father, mother and sister when they arrived. He told them it was going to be a small affair and there will be no bedding ceremony.

A servant escorted them to their rooms.

xxx

Steward Bran Joro told the guests that Lord Vol is from Braavos and he's a liege Lord and what Lady Lyanna told him and Captain Flint. He also told them the Captain of Lord Vol's guard is also a Lord and his name.

Lady Lyanna introduced her betrothed to the Chiefs of the Mountain Clans and their wives when they walked into the feast hall. Lord Vol was also introduced to Para Flint, Captain Flint's sister.

"This is my Captain, Lord Ulrick," Lord Vol told them.

Everyone bowed to the Lord Captain.

Captain Ulrick was struck by the beautiful women a few feet away. She has long brown hair, soft brown eyes, high cheekbones, long lashes, a full mouth and a women's figure. Since Captain Ulrick was released from his vows years ago, he'd never found anyone he wanted to marry, until now.

"My Lady," the tall handsome man with short white hair and light violet eyes said when he walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"My Lord," Para Flint said and felt something stir inside her and blushed.

Her parents and brother noticed the look between them, and so did Rhaegar and Lyanna, who both smiled.

Captain Flint introduced Captain Ulrick to his sister.

"Would you like to go hunting with us tomorrow my Lady?" Ulrick asked her.

"Of course my Lord," she answered looking him in the eye.

xxx

"What gods do you believe in Lord Vol," the Chiefs of the Mountain Clans asked him.

"All the gods are worshiped in Braavos my Lords, including the old gods," he answered. "What I like about the new god's marriage ceremony is cloaking the bride in her husband's protection. Saying my vows before the old gods is fine with me. With your permission I would like to..."

The Chiefs of the Mountains Clans gave their consent.

xxx

After dinner there was dancing.

Captain Ulrick only danced with Para, which didn't go unnoticed.

xxx

"What do you think of Captain Ulrick, Para?" her father, Donnell, asked in his chambers after the feast.

"He's very nice father," she answered.

"It's time for you to marry Para," her mother, Nana, said. "Your first love died many years ago, and the old gods sent you Captain Ulrick. We all saw how he looked at you and you looked at him."

"He's not from the North," Para said.

"Neither was Lady Catelyn, but Lord Eddard Stark married her. Lady Lyanna is also marrying someone not from the North," her father replied.

"He's also a Lord and you'll be a proper Lady," her mother said.

"Captain Ulrick told me at the feast for Lord Vol a month ago that he's never been married and has fathered no children," Jonos told them.

"I did feel something for him," she said quietly.

"We know," her father replied.

xxx

After the hunt the Flint family had lunch with Captain Ulrick.

During dinner that evening Para sat next to the Lord Captain.

"There's going to be another marriage at Castle Wolf," Rhaegar whispered to Lyanna.

She smiled at her betrothed.

xxx

Lady Lyanna met with the Flint's the next morning. She told them she'll wants Para to stay at Castle Wolf and be one of her helpers.

Her parents agreed.

Para smiled.

Lyanna met with Rhaegar and Ulrick and told them the news concerning Para, and that she met with her seamstress earlier and told her to make a complete wardrobe for Para befitting a Lady.

_It's nice to see Arthur smile_, Lyanna thought.

xxx

The next day Para and Jeyne helped their Lady dress.

Rhaegar smiled when he saw his Lady walk into the gods wood with Para and Jeyne.

Lady Lyanna wore a light blue fitting dress, a gray fur cloak and her sapphire circlet and necklace.

Rhaegar wore black pants and boots. His black armor has his house sigil on the front and a ruby in the hilt of each sword.

_Black, red and rubies,_ Lyanna thought with a smile when she saw Rhaegar.

The guests, including Captain Ulrick, witnessed Lady Lyanna's and Lord Vol's wedding vows before the old gods in front of the weirwood tree.

After they finished saying their vows, Rhaegar slid a diamond and ruby band on Lyanna's left ring finger.

"You may cloak the bride in your protection my Lord," Donnell Flint said.

Lord Vol took off his black fur cloak and put it around his wife's shoulders. The happy couple smiled at each other.

A soft wind then blew through the gods wood.

"The old gods approve of their marriage," Jeyne whispered to her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**NOTE: This chapter takes place during the Storm of Swords.**

**NOTE 2: Para Flint is the same age as Lyanna.**

While Lord Vol and Lady Lyanna were getting married, the servants took Lord Vol's belongings to the Lord of the House chambers next to his Lady.

xxx

When the guests arrived in the feast hall they saw Lord Vol's sigil next to Lady Lyanna's and another chair with a high back at the high table.

Some of Lord Vol's and Lady Lyanna's guards were invited to the feast.

Drinks were served before the feast and everyone congratulated their new Lord and Lady Lyanna Vol of House Vol – a new House in the North.

_My Lady looks radiant_," Para thought.

Only the Lord and Lady sat at the feast table that evening – and the wedding feast was grand. Everyone, as always, danced afterwards.

Lord Ulrick sat with the Flints of the Mountains, but danced with all the ladies that evening.

xxx

"My Lady," Lord Vol said and held out his right hand when he stood up.

Lady Lyanna smiled at her husband, took his hand and the couple left the feast hall.

xxx

"My moon blood started today," she told Rhaegar when he slid into her bed after taking off his robe.

"The servants will think I took your maidenhead," he said and saw Lyanna staring at his chest.

"Is this what Robert did to you?" she asked wide-eyed touching his scars. To her his chest looks dented.

"With his war hammer," he answered. "As we were charging towards each other on the River Trident, he shouted: _you stole my Lyanna_. I told him: _she never loved you_."

"I never liked him," she said. "Ned tried to convince me that Robert would change his ways after we got married, but I knew better."

"For someone so young you were very wise," Rhaegar replied and then took his wife in his arms and made passionate love to her.

xxx

"The ring is beautiful," Lyanna said with her head on her husband's chest looking at her beautiful ruby and diamond band. "I see you still like rubies."

Rhaegar laughed. "I always will, he replied smiling at his wife, running his hand through her hair. "I have other pieces of jewelry for you."

"Rubies?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I find it ironic that two Targaryen's are in the North," she said.

"It was always meant to be," he replied thinking about the prophecy.

"There's a small alcove that connects our rooms together, but you'll have to knock on the door," she told him.

"That's what that hidden door is," Rhaegar said. "I intend to spend the rest of my days with you Lyanna, in the cold North, either in mine or your chambers."

Rhaegar made love to his wife again.

xxx

Jeyne Joro thanked the gods when the maid showed her blood on Lady Lyanna's sheet the next morning.

xxx

"I sent a raven to John telling him about you and our marriage," Lyanna told her husband in their Solar before dinner.

"Tell me more about my son," he said.

"He's very observant, he reads people very well and he learns very quickly. He wrote and told me he made friends at the Wall and his best friend is Samwell Tarly, or Sam, as he calls him, and he's his protector. Samwell Tarly's father, Lord Tarly of the Reach, disinherited him his oldest son because Sam wasn't the son he wanted and sent him to the Wall," she told him.

_Two boys who didn't fit in growing up_," Rhaegar thought.

xxx

Castle Black – The Wall

As Jon Snow was recuperating in his room from the arrow Ygritte shot in his leg, he was given a message.

Jon was surprise to learn his Aunt Lyanna got married and she married a liege Lord from Braavos. He then took quill to parchment.

xxx

Castle Wolf

"What does it say?" Rhaegar asked sitting in a chair in Lyanna's office.

_Aunt Lyanna_

_After I wrote and told you uncle Benjen and other rangers went missing beyond the Wall, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont lead 300 black brothers on a Great Ranging north of the Wall to look for them and access the Wildlings threat. While north of the Wall we had to battle the wights, who're dead people with blue eyes, and the Others. Before that happened Ghost found dragonglass at the Fist of the First Men, which is the only thing that can kill the Others. The wights can only be killed by fire. I was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Wildling camp, and what I learned is that the Wildlings want to go south to get away from the wights and the Others._

_As I was escaping from the Wildlings one of them shot an arrow in my leg. When I returned to Castle Black it was Maester Aemon who skillfully treated my injury, and he's blind. When I pulled Lord Commander Mormont's sword out of the fire in his tower to kill a wight, I burned my hand and Maester Aemon also treated that injury. As a reward for saving Lord Commander Mormont's life, he gave me his House's sword which is Valyrian steel. He also had a new hilt made for the sword – a white dire wolf head with red eyes – the same as Ghost. I was surprised when Lord Commander Mormont told me Maester Aemon is a Targaryen, his life's story, and there's a Targaryen at the Wall. Maester Aemon is also very wise and one of my mentors, along with Lord Commander Mormont, and he told me I must learn to lead men. He also sent ravens all over Westros asking for help, but no one has responded._

_I was surprised when I read you married a High Lord from Braavos and a new Noble House has been created in the North and you're the High Lady of House Vol. I'm happy for you Aunt Lyanna and I have a feeling I'll meet my new uncle one day._

_Jon_

xxx

_There's more than one Targaryen at the Wall my son, _Rhaegar thought.

"I wonder how badly Jon is injured?" Lyanna asked looking at her husband with a concerned look on her face.

"He'll be fine," Rhaegar answered reassuring his wife.

"I have to tell everyone about the wights, the Others and the Wildlings," she said.

"Only tell Joro, Captain's Flint and Ulrick," Rhaegar replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't want to cause a panic," he answered.

Lyanna agreed. "What's dragonglass?" she asked.

"The Valyrian's called it _frozen fire_," he answered. "Jon wrote dragonglass is the only weapon that can kill the Others. This is what I want you to tell Steward Joro, Captain's Flint and Ulrick..."

xxx

Lord and Lady Vol's Solar

"I thought the Others were a myth," Captain Ulrick said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Over 8,000 years ago the children of the forest and the First Men fought the Others in the _Battle for the Dawn_ and eventually pushed them back into the Land of Always Winter. During the Age of Heros, Bran the Builder built the Wall with the help of the children of the forest and the giants. He also built Winterfell and Storms End, and Brad the Builder was the first King of the North, or the Kings of Winter as they were called. The magic on the Wall prevents the Others from crossing," Lyanna told them. "It seems Old Nan's tales were true."

"Your nephew wrote that no one has responded to Maester Aemon's call for help," Ulrick said.

"No one south of the Neck believes in the Others and they too think they're a myth," Lyanna replied.

"The battle with the Others will be fought at the Wall," Captain Flint told everyone.

"How are we going to get more men to the Wall?" Ulrick asked.

"The Wall is a three weeks ride from Castle Wolf and they're no men to send because they're all fighting a war in the south," Lyanna answered.

"King Robb only took a small portion of the northern army with him my Lady, but we and they have to defend our own lands and the North," Captain Flint told her.

"I want the castles and the grounds secured," Lord Vol told Captain's Flint and Ulrick in a commanding tone.

"Yes my Lord," the Captains replied in unison.

xxx

"Rickard Liddle is here to see you and Lord Vol, my Lady," Joro told her five days later.

"Have Captain's Flint and Ulrick join us in our Solar," she said.

xxx

"My Lord, my Lady," Rickard Liddle said with a bow when he was escorted by Joro into the Solar.

Rickard Liddle was introduced to Captain's Flint and Ulrick.

A servant poured Rickard Liddle a cup of tea and then left the room.

"I was sent by my father to tell you what happened at Winterfell," he said and told them the story. "Everyone in the North thinks Prince Bran and Prince Rickon are dead."

"Do you know where Prince Bran and Prince Rickon are?" Lyanna asked, but didn't show her surprise at what they were just told.

"No one knows where Prince Rickon is my Lady," Liddle answered. "We shadowed Prince Bran until he reached the Wall," Liddle answered.

_Splitting the boys up was smart_," Lord Vol thought.

"Did Prince Bran tell you why he was going beyond the Wall?" Lord Vol asked.

"No, my Lord," answered. "He only said he has to find someone who lives beyond the Wall. He's also with Lord Reed's two children and they're escorting him to his destination."

"If Lord Reed sent his two children with Bran, it's very important that he gets to where he's going," Lyanna said.

"No one knows where Prince Bran is going my Lady," Joro said.

"But Lord Reed does and the reasons why?" Lyanna replied.

Before Rickard Liddle was escorted out of the Solar, Lady Lyanna told him there's food and drink for him in the Hall and he'll stay the night.

xxx

"I'm sorry to hear about Winterfell my Lady and the Iron born will pay," Captain Flint said. "The North remembers."

"I want to run my sword threw Theon Greyjoy," she replied in an angry tone. "How dare he call himself the Prince of Winterfell."

"He betrayed the Starks and the old gods will punish him,," Joro said.

xxx

Steward Joro handed a message to his Lady in her office a few days later.

Rhaegar rushed into her office when he heard her scream.

"Lyanna," he said softly and walked up to his crying wife.

Rhaegar took the parchment she was clutching in her hand, lifted her up, carried her out of her office to her chambers and laid her on her bed. He then read the parchment.

"Do not tell anyone this until you're better," he told her.

He then sent for Jeyne and Para.

xxx

"Did my Lady eat anything? Lord Vol asked the servant girl leaving Lady Lyanna's room with a tray in her hand.

"She ate half her supper my Lord," the servant girl answered.

When Lord Vol entered his wife's chambers the servant girl hurried away.

xxx

Rhaegar saw his wife dressed in her night clothes. He sat on her bed, took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"King Robb was murdered and every family in the North lost someone at the Twins. Our son is now a King," she said quietly looking at her husband with tears running down her cheeks.

"He was born a King," Rhaegar replied.

_That's what the crow meant when he said Corn, King, Snow. I was seeing part of the future, but I didn't know that,_ Rhaegar thought holding his sleeping wife.

xxx

"It's time you told everyone about King Robb," Rhaegar told her a few days later.

xxx

Lord and Lady Vol's Solar

"The message I received a few days ago concerned King Robb. King Robb and Lady Catelyn went to the Twins to witness the marriage of Lord Edmure Tully, Lady Catelyn's brother, to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters. After the feast Lord Frey's men killed King Robb, Lady Catelyn and most of King Robb's and Lord Tully's bannermen," she told them.

"King Robb is dead?" Joro asked shocked standing up from his chair.

"Everyone is calling it the Red Wedding," Lady Lyanna answered.

"The old and new gods will punish Walder Frey for violating Guest right," Captain Flint shouted angrily.

"King Robb left a Will, which was taken North before he died," Lady Lyanna told them. "King Robb thought his brothers Brandon and Rickon were dead and also his sister Arya. He disinherited his sister Sansa due to her marriage to Tyrion Lannister. In his Will he named his heir, Jon Snow. He legitimized him and Jon Snow is now Jon Stark. His bannermen witnessed his Will and affixed their House Seals next to their names. Jon Stark is now the King of the North."

"Lord Rickard Liddle did tell us that everyone thinks Prince Brandon and Prince Rickon are dead and their bodies were hung and burned at Winterfell," Lord Vol said.

"He's at the Wall my Lady," Joro said still stunned.

"King Jon will stay at the Wall to fight the Others," Lady Lyanna replied.

Rhaegar's heart swelled with pride when his wife said King Jon.

Joro and Captain Flint didn't see Captain Ulrick smile.

"How many Northmen know King Jon is the new King of the North my Lady?" Captain Ulrick asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

xxx

After learning of King Robb's death and his Will, there were many tears and shouts of vengeance.

xxx

"We returned to a Westros torn apart by war," Arthur said shaking his head sitting in Rhaegar's office.

"The Lannisters won't hold on to the Iron Throne," Rhaegar replied. "I know that the Iron Throne is in a great deal of debt to the Iron Bank and if they don't pay those debts the Iron Bank will fund their enemies."

"If not the Lannisters than who?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Westros will return to the way it was before Aegon the Conqueror, but there will be 3 or 4 different Kingdoms instead of 7," Rhaegar answered.

xxx

Lady Lyanna read the message from her son 6 days later.

_Aunt Lyanna_

_Before the battle with the Wildlings, Janos Slynt arrived at the Wall and told everyone that the Lannisters want him to be the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, but he was told that it's the men of the Watch who vote for the Lord Commander. Janos Slynt is one of the men responsible for father's death._

_When the Wildlings attacked the Wall some rode mammoths and the giants were with them. The battle lasted for 4 days and my leg ached the entire time. After Donal Noye was killed at the Wall, I took command. On the 5__th__ day I was sent to parley with the King-beyond-the-Wall. When I entered his tent I was shocked to see the Horn of Winter, which can bring down the Wall. The King-beyond-the-Wall told me the Others are killing his people and no one can stop them. He told me they're not moving south not to conquer, but they're running. The King-beyond-the-Wall said if the Watch let's his people through he'll give us the Horn of Winter, and if not, he'll bring down the Wall._

_While we were talking a horn sounded and the King-beyond-the-Wall went outside and I followed him, but was ordered to stay by his tent. I saw my black brothers from Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and three columns of horses, and they engaged the Wildlings. It didn't take long for them to defeat the Wildlings, who ran. Then I saw royal standards with a flaming heart and a stag. I thought it was King Robert, but I heard someone say Stannis._

_After the battle I invited Stannis and his men to the Wall. I have a meeting with him in a few hours._

_Jon_

After Lyanna read the message she gave it to her husband.

_He's learning to lead_, Rhaegar thought and handed the parchment back to Lyanna.

xxx

"The Horn of Winter, the giants and mammoths," Joro said wide-eyed.

The King-beyond-the-Wall was going to take down the Wall down to save his people until reinforcements arrived," Captain Flint replied.

"I never knew there was a King-beyond-the-Wall," Ulrick said.

"There's always been a King-beyond-the-Wall since the Age of Heros," Lyanna replied. "The north of the Wall has always been a separate Kingdom and separate from the Seven Kingdoms because of the Wall. The people who live beyond the Wall are the First Men and they're our brothers, and they too worship the old gods."

"It seems no one knows anything about the North," Lord Vol said.

"No one ever comes north because it's a hard and unforgiving place," Lyanna replied.

"Winter has come and the snows are falling, and the snows and harsh cold winds will travel south," Joro said. "I wonder how many in the south will survive a northern winter?"

xxx

Captain's Flint and Ulrick told their Lord and Lady about the message Captain Ulrick received from Captain Flint's Father, after Joro left the Solar.

Lord Vol gave his consent.

xxx

"How did you know?" Arthur asked Rhaegar in his office.

"A dragon dream and I had these made before we left Braavos," he answered.

Arthur looked at the simple, yet elegant gold rope circlet with an amethyst stone. There was also a gold amethyst wedding band and an oval shaped amethyst necklace attacked to a gold rope chain.

"Thank you," Arthur said to his liege.

xxx

Donnell and Nana Flint were greeted by their children when they arrived at Castle Wolf a few weeks later.

Donnell and his wife wanted their daughter to marry before the brutal winter they knew was coming.

xxx

Nana Flint and a servant girl helped Para dress. Her mother told her the necklace is from Captain Ulrick when she put it around her neck.

_It's beautiful_, Para thought.

Then her mother escorted her daughter to the godswood.

xxx

The only ones in attendance in the godswood were Lord and Lady Vol, Donnell, his wife, his son, his son's wife Alysanna and their two sons, Harlon and Walton.

After the Lord Captain Ulrick and Para Flint said their vows before the weirwood tree and Captain Ulrick placed her wedding band on her finger, and with permission from Donnell Flint, Captain Ulrick cloaked his wife in his protection. Then she got on one knee and Captain Ulrick took the circlet from the small pillow Harlon held out to him and placed it gently over his wife's head.

"Rise, Lady Para Ulrick," Lord Vol said.

xxx

Most of the guest at the wedding feast were some of Lord and Lady Vol's guards.

"My feet are going to hurt in the morning," Jeyne said to her husband.

Joro laughed.

"There's another Lady at Castle Wolf," she said.

"But Lady Vol is the High Lady of House Vol," he replied.

Jenye thought about that and wondered how things will change in the future.

xxx

Nana Flint watched as Captain Ulrick introduced her daughter to Lord Vol's guards and beamed when they said my Lady and bowed to her. _Para is now a real Lady_, she thought.

xxx

Donnell Flint watched his daughter with pride and was happy to learn that Captain Ulrick had dinner with her every evening in the Hall. He knows it they have a son he'll be a Lord, have his own castle and be a bannerman of the North.

xxx

During the feast Captain Ulrick, Lady Para, her parents, her brother and his wife sat at the high table with Lord and Lady Vol.

"I'm happy for Arthur," Lyanna said whispering in her husband's ear while they were dancing.

Only a few in the feast Hall saw Captain Ulrick leave with his wife during the celebrations.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**NOTE: This chapter also takes place during the Storm of Swords, the Feast of Crows, a Dance with Dragons and...**

"Is something wrong my Lady?" Rhaegar asked sitting on Lyanna's bed.

"I'm expecting our child," she answered smiling.

Rhaegar returned the smile and kissed his wife.

A few hours later everyone heard the good news.

xxx

"Congratulations," Arthur said with a smile when Rhaegar walked into their practice room.

"This will be the only child I will see grow to adulthood," he replied sadly thinking about his other children.

Arthur felt for his friend and realized Rhaegar lost everything, including his name. _I too lost my name_, Arthur thought

xxx

_Aunt Lyanna_

_When I met with Stannis he told me his Hand, Lord Davos, convinced him to come North so he can win the Iron Throne by saving the Kingdom. He believes the Great Other is the foe he was born to fight and wants me to fight along side him. He also told me Roose Bolton has been appointed Warden of the North and he and the Freys betrayed Robb. The Iron born are holding Moat Cailin, Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square and most of the Stony Shore. Stannis also told me he needs a loyal Lord of Winterfell and he wants me to be that person because I'm Eddard Stark's son and offered to legitimize me and make me Lord of Winterfell if I swear fealty to him. He wants to settle the Wildlings in the Gift if they swear fealty to him and wants me to marry Val, a Wildling women whom everyone calls the Wildling Princess, to cement the alliance. Val is regal, has long dark honeyed color hair, high cheek bones, blue eyes and she's very beautiful. Even Ghost approached her when he first saw her, which is unusual._

_I told Stannis I swore to father no children and wear no crowns and I would not betray my vows._

_I've never told anyone this Aunt Lyanna, but I always wanted to be the Lord of Winterfell since I was a child, but Lady Catelyn made me feel Winterfell was not my place. On the other hand, I wished you were my mother._

_Maester Aemon told me my name was put forward for Lord Commander. Lord Commander Mormont was killed in a mutiny by some of my black brothers beyond the Wall, and they were killed by the Others. I won the election and I'm now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. I didn't show my surprise when some of my black brothers knelt to me. As you know Aunt Lyanna, no one ever bowed to me at Winterfell and I was ignored by all the Lords and Ladies who visited Winterfell. Robb got all the attention because he was the heir._

_After I won the election Maester Aemon told me I would find no joy in my Command, but I have it within me to get the job done. He gave me the same advice he gave his brother Egg years ago when he ascended to the Iron Throne. Maester Aemon told me: it takes a man to rule and winter is upon us, kill the boy Jon Snow and let the man be born. _

_King Joffrey was poisoned at his wedding feast and Tommen is the new King._

_Jon_

xxx

"All of Westeros will kneel to our son one day," Rhaegar said to Lyanna after reading the message.

"Jon doesn't want the Iron Throne, but the throne in Winterfell," she replied.

"That's where everyone will kneel to him," he told her.

"To a Targaryen in the North," she said with a grin.

"But no one will ever know that," he replied.

"Jon became King in an unlikely way and Winterfell is now his, as he's always wanted," she said.

"He'll have to earn that throne and it won't be easy, and that's the only way the Northmen will accept him as a true Stark," he replied.

"You're learning our ways," she said laughing.

"Since I've been here I've learned you're a hard people and everything you get in the North you have to earn, unlike in the south. I've also learned the Northmen are very loyal, honest and true, whereas many in the south are not," he replied.

"It's the survival of the fittest in the North because the weather is harsh, as you're learning," she said. "Ned wrote and told me he didn't know who he could trust at the Red Keep because everyone had their own agenda."

"That's why he was killed," he replied. "The Red Keep is full of vipers and everyone looks out for themselves and you can't trust anyone."

xxx

"What do you think of Val?" she asked.

"Jon described her as regal and beautiful and she's born to be a Queen. She'll also be able to bring the Wildlings into the fold in the North, which Stannis saw," he answered.

"Do you think Jon loves her?" she asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't realize it yet," he answered.

xxx

Lord and Lady Vol's Solar

"The North will never bend the knee to Stannis because he's not a Stark," Joro said. "He tried to use King Jon to bring the Northmen to his side."

"Lord Bolton and his men will pay for their treachery," Flint told them.

"What are we going to do about the Iron born my Lady?" Joro asked.

"House Reed will take care of the Iron born at Moat Cailin. The rest are trapped because of the snow and many of them will starve to death or die from the cold," she answered.

"I see the old gods have taken care of King Joffrey," Flint said.

"This is only the beginning," Lady Lyanna replied.

xxx

"I wonder who killed King Joffrey?" Arthur asked his liege with a raised eyebrow in his office.

"He had many enemies and it could be anyone," Rhaegar answered.

Arthur was happy to hear that his King will not break his sworn vows.

xxx

Lady Para Ulrick is learning how to run a Noble Household with Lady Lyanna's and Jeyne's help.

Lady Para and her husband have their own suite of rooms in the other castle with their own servants. Lord and Lady Ulrick have dinner with her brother and his family twice a week. Harlon and Walton love their new uncle, who's also teaching them and the other boys how to wield a sword. They're also learning how to use a spear, dagger, bow and how to ride.

xxx

"I see you're hungry my Lady," Rhaegar said to his wife laughing in their private dining room out of ear shot of the servants."

"I have two to feed," she replied smiling rubbing her 4 month belly.

"I hope it's a girl and she looks like you," he said.

"Arya looks exactly like me and she's just like I was at that age and wanted to wield a sword," she replied. "Ned told me she's just as willful as I was and she has the wolf blood running through her like me and Brandon. Arya and Jon look like Stark's and Ned's other children look like Tully's. Jon and Arya got along very well and Arya loves Jon more than her true born brothers and sister."

Rhaegar wondered what became of Arya.

xxx

Rhaegar received ravens informing him about the situation in the east.

_What is she doing and why is she on a crusade to free all the slaves. Those dragons have never been trained and how does she expect to conquer Westeros with untrained dragons and without skilled dragon riders,_ he thought.

xxx

_Aunt Lyanna_

_I was happy to hear that you and Uncle Vol are expecting a child._

_I've been very busy since I was elected Lord Commander. My friends wanted me to have dinner with them, but since I'm their Commander I can't and I now sit at the high table. I watch them laughing and talking and I miss that, but everything has changed and I have to keep my distance because I'm now responsible for them and their lives._

_I never told you this Aunt Lyanna, but when I was first inducted into the Night's Watch I was Lord Mormont's Steward. A Steward is a servant and does whatever needs to be done. I worked in the kitchens, the forge and helped Maester Aemon. I also got Lord Mormont anything he wanted or needed. I now realize Lord Mormont was training me for Command so I would know how a large institution works._

_I rode out to gather as many Free Folk, as the Wildlings call themselves, as I could and brought them back to Castle Black. The Free Folk have an army of 20,000 and another 80,000 of their people are on the way. They're excellent archers and have the best archers and spear men in all of Westeros and use short spears as daggers. Their women are just as ferocious as their men and are also excellent archers and in using a spear, and they're called spear wives. The Thenn's are also from North of the Wall and they have Lords and laws, but their liege Lord is the Magnar of House Thenn and they have a disciplined fighting army. The word Magnar means Lord in the old tongue of the First Men and they consider themselves the last of the First Men and speak the old tongue. They're also the only ones beyond the Wall who know how to make things with metal, and everyone beyond the Wall worships the old gods. The Thenn's don't use swords, but axes and they wield them very well. We concentrate on the sword for the most part, but no one north of the Wall knows how to make a sword. An army of archers, spear men and axe man can be very effective. When this is all over I want the Free Folk to teach archery and the Thenn's to teach some of my men how to use an axe. Some of them are not very good with a sword because they were never taught, but an axe will suit them better because it's easier to learn than a sword._

_I also realized the battle with the Others is about the old gods, the North and Winterfell._

_Jon_

xxx

"King Jon has 20,000 more fighters," Captain Ulrick said.

"The key will be the archers," Captain Flint replied.

"I never thought of an army as archers, spear men and axe men," Lady Lyanna said.

"Replace the sword with an axe, a pike with a spear and company of highly skilled archers can do a lot of damage to any army," Lord Vol replied.

"After the archers have done their job you send in the spear men, then your main force after that, the axe men," Captain Flint said.

Lyanna nodded her head.

xxx

Two months later everyone congratulated Lord and Lady Ulrick when they heard the news of Lady Para's pregnancy. A feast was held in their honor a month later.

Towards the end of the year Lady Vol gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His parents named him William.

Everyone was happy for their Lord and Lady.

Lord William Vol has his mother's hair and his father's eyes.

_He finally has an heir_," Jeyne thought smiling, looking at her Lord holding his son in his arms.

xxx

_Aunt Lyanna_

_I was happy to hear you and Uncle Vol had a son and I hope to meet my cousin William one day._

_I sent Sam Tarly to the Citadel to become the next Maester at Castle Black. Maester Aemon went with him. I received a raven from Sam when he arrived telling me Maester Aemon had died along the way. ...and his watch has ended. It was Maester Aemon who told me Robb, Bran and Rickon were dead. I never thought when I left Winterfell that, that would be the last time I would see them._

_What happened to our family Aunt Lyanna? You're the only one I have left._

_Stannis has been ruthless since he's arrived. He's sent out over 40 ravens asking the Lords of the North to swear fealty to him and got no reply. Only Lyanna Mormont sent him a reply telling him Bear Island will not come to his cause. Stannis also pressed me to give new seats to his Knights for their service. I told him the castles along the Wall will be re-garrisoned with men from the Watch and the Free Folk so they can help in the war with the Others. I gave Stannis and his men the Nightfort._

_The third time Janos Slynt defied my orders I had his head put on a block and I cut it off. I remembered what father taught us: the man who passes judgment will swing the sword. Stannis approved of what I did._

_Before Stannis rode out with his men I told him about the mountain clans and how to ask them for their help to retake Deepwood Motte from the Iron born and Winterfell._

_Lady Alys Karstark rode all the way from Karhold to see me. She told me... I told her about Lord Sigorn of the Thenn's. After I spoke to him they agreed to marry. She's now Lady Alys Thenn of House Thenn. I'm making decisions that only King's make concerning the Nobility._

_After Lady Alys Karstark arrived some of the older men from the mountain clans and other Northmen arrived at the Wall and I wondered why they were there. They asked me questions and I felt they were studying me. I answered their questions and they seemed pleased with my answers. During dinner they sat at the tables below the high table. _

_King Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands is dead and his brother Euron has claimed the throne. Lord Bolton has been made Warden of the North._

_Jon_

xxx

"I see King Jon told Stannis no again," Joro said with a smile.

"He's the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and he's doing what he thinks is best for the Watch," Flint replied.

"King Jon is not intimidated by King Stannis," Lord Vol said holding his sleeping son.

"How many castles are along the Wall my Lady?" Lord Ulrick asked.

"Nineteen, including Castle Black," Lyanna answered. "The Nightfort was the first castle built and it's the largest, expect for Castle Black."

"That's why King Jon gave the Nightfort to King Stannis," Lord Vol said.

"The North is very large and has many castles that are in need of repair, including the towers and the castle at Moat Cailin. Moat Cailin use to have 20 towers, but they're in ruin, along with the castle," Lyanna told them. "What I would do is build a new castle at Moat Cailin and repair the main guard towers. Then I would tear down everything else and build a large village to support the castle and guard towers. That land is very fertile."

_My wife is very wise_, Lord Vol thought.

xxx

"My Lord," Rickard Norrey said a month later with a bow to Lord Vol when he and others were shown into the Throne Room a month later. "Lord Commander Jon Snow sent this message."

Rickard Norrey handed the message to Steward Joro, who then handed it to Lord Vol who was sitting on the Throne Chair.

"Where is she?" Lord Vol asked.

Joro told him.

"Bring her in," Lord Vol said.

With a quick nod of his head Joro walked to the door, opened it and his wife walked in the room with Val.

_She is very beautiful_," Lord Vol thought.

Steward Joro made the introductions.

"What happened?" Lord Vol asked.

"...and the Lord Commander took their heads my Lord," Rickard Norrey told him.

"He sent me here for my protection," Val told Lord Vol.

"Take Val to her room," Lord Vol said to Jeyne.

"Yes my Lord," she replied with a nod.

xxx

"Is Jon alright?" Lyanna asked wide-eyed while nursing their son.

"He's fine,' Rhaegar answered, remembering what Maester Aemon told Jon.

xxx

Val thought Lady Lyanna beautiful when she saw her walk into the Feast Hall with her husband and thought Jon looks like his aunt. She watched as Lady Lyanna introduced her sleeping son to the Northmen, who're staying the night. Then a nurse took him away.

Joro introduced Val to Lady Lyanna, Lord Ulrick and his wife Lady Para Ulrick.

"You're going to have more than one child Lady Para," Val told her looking at her swollen belly.

"I am?" Lady Para asked surprised.

"Yes," Val answered with a smile.

"How do you know my wife is carrying more than one child?" Lord Ulrick asked.

"The size of her belly tells me that," Val answered. "I delivered my sister's child."

"You can deliver children?" Jeyne asked Val surprised.

"All the women beyond the Wall can," she answered.

xxx

"Val is just as Jon described," Lyanna said to her husband in their Solar after dinner.

"A natural born Queen, very beautiful and regal," Rhaegar replied. "She needs to learn how to run a Noble Household."

"Jeyne and I will help her with that," she said.

xxx

After the Frey's met their fate at the hands of Lord Stannis, his men and the mountain clans, a raven was sent from White Harbor telling the soldiers near Winterfell that Lord Davos has returned to the North with Lord Rickon – and the battle for Winterfell began.

xxx

"We have retaken Winterfell my Lord," Galbart Glover said to Lord Manderly.

"Bring the prisoners into the Great Hall," Manderly told him.

"Yes my Lord," Glover said.

xxx

"My Lords," Manderly said to Roose and Ramsey Bolton when they were escorted into the Great Hall in chains. "Have a seat."

The Bolton's were pushed down in chairs across from Lord Manderly.

"The Frey's in the North are all dead, along with all your men at Winterfell Lord Bolton," Manderly told them. "Bring in Lord Rickon."

xxx

When Rickon walked into the Great Hall with Shaggydog by his side, Shaggydog growled at Lord Bolton and his son.

Everyone in the Hall saw fear in both Bolton's eyes.

"Get him," Rickon said to Shaggydog pointing to Ramsey Bolton.

Lord Roose Bolton watched as his son was mauled alive by the great direwolf, and everyone in the castle hear Ramsey Bolton's screams.

"What are you going to do with me?" Roose nervously asked Manderly.

"That will be up to our new King," Manderly answered. "Take him away."

Roose didn't ask who the new King of the North is.

xxx

The Twins

"What does the message say?" Lord Walder Frey asked one of his sons.

"It's from Winterfell and says that all the Frey's in the North are dead, along with the entire army you sent North. Lord Bolton's men and Fat Walda are also dead. That Winterfell has been retaken by the Northmen, and the North Remembers," he son answered.

"Get out of my sight," Walder Frey shouted to his son.

xxx

The Land of Always Winter

The Others and White Walkers were marching to the Wall.

xxx

Lord Stannis received a raven from Lord Commander Jon Snow telling him that the Others are coming.

Lord Stannis lead his men back to the Wall.

xxx

Casterly Rock

"The Others from the Land of Always Winter in the far North are marching to the Wall," Lord Jamie Lannister told Brienne after reading the message from Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch.

"We all thought they were a myth," she said.

"Apparently not," he replied. "The message also says..."

xxx

Castle Wolf – The North

Lady Para Ulrick was in labor for two days before she delivered two girls. Val helped with the delivery.

"Congratulations my friend," Rhaegar said smiling in the nursery.

"They're beautiful," Arthur replied holding a daughter in each arm.

Rhaegar saw one girl has her father's hair and the other her mother's. "What are their names?"

"Ara and Ria Ulrick," Arthur answered.

Rhaegar knew Ara and Ria are named after Arthur's sisters, Ashara and Allyria.

The one with the dark hair is Ara and the one with silver hair is Ria. Ara Ulrick has her mother's brown eyes and her sister Ria has a father's violet eyes.

xxx

Braavos

"Arya, it's Bran, this is what I want you to do," he said to his sister a month later while she was praying to the old gods at the weirwood tree in Braavos.

xxx

King's Landing – the Red Keep

When Varys told King Aegon about the raven he received from the Night's Watch no one in the Throne Room believed him.

Truth be told neither did Varys.

When a dragon appeared above the Throne Room of the Red Keep everyone ran except Aegon who was sitting on the Iron Throne.

While Varys was escaping he wondered what went wrong.

As the ship was leaving the harbor at King's Landing's, Varys looked back and saw King's Landing being destroyed by dragon fire and the Red Keep in ruin. He knew Aegon was dead.

After the dragon destroyed the Red Keep, it turned and destroyed the Great Sept at King's Landing. The High Septon and his army also died in dragon fire.

The dragon then flew to the Iron Islands and destroyed most of the Iron born's ships off the Reach and the Iron Islands. Then the dragon flew to the Twins.

Lord Walder Frey wailed to the high heavens when he saw a dragon above the Twins. _The North Remembers_, he thought.

Then the dragon flew to the Trident in the Riverlands.

Another dragon flew North to the Wall after it destroyed the Dreadfort.


End file.
